


Guilt Trip

by theycallitlove



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Français | French, Gerard is in Denial, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Multi, Pills, Post-MCR, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallitlove/pseuds/theycallitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank ne peut oublier Gerard, alors il essaye désespérément de reprendre contact avec lui par lettres, lui livrant ses pensées les plus personnelles, mais également les plus sombres. Cependant, ses réponses ne sont pas celles auxquelles il s'attendait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lettre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/gifts).



Gerard,  
J’aimerais que tu te rappelles de moi. Pas tout le temps, non, ça serait bien trop demander pour ton cerveau parasité par les cachets. Dans des moments d’euphorie, quand tu te trouves au bord de la scène, si proche de tes fans, à quelques centimètres de les atteindre. Mais tu ne le fais jamais. As-tu peur de toucher la réalité ? De détruire les personnes que tu as changées ? Te mentionner dans une phrase qui parle de « peur du changement » me sonne tellement faux, à cette heure.   
Quand tu es étendu, voguant entre la réalité et le songe, quand tu projettes ta vie sur ton plafond plongé dans la pénombre, j’aimerais que tu te rappelles de moi. De nos années ensemble. Te vois-tu dans mes bras ? Tes lèvres sur les miennes, et non l’inverse car tu as fini par m’interdire d’engager les démonstrations d’affection, même quand nous n’étions que tous les deux. Te vois-tu dans mes draps d’hôtel, et t’arrive-t-il de glisser ta main sur le côté pour vérifier que ces derniers temps ne sont qu’un mauvais rêve ?  
Pense également à moi dans tes moments de tristesse, quand tu es sur le point de pleurer, de craquer après avoir tenu du mieux que tu aies pu. Pense à mes bras autour de toi quand je te voyais ainsi. Rappelles toi nos longues soirées, quand on finissait presque naturellement alcoolisés, l’un sur l’autre en cherchant à atteindre chaque morceau de peau de l’autre. Quand tu penses que je te manque, même si je doute que ça soit déjà arrivé, pense à moi, pense au fait que c’est toi qui m’as laissé tomber, et non l’inverse.  
J’aimerais que tu me voies dans les yeux de ceux que tu as laissés derrière, ces personnes qui ont tout vécu à tes côtés. Pas que moi car, au fond, je suis sûrement le seul qui ait tout vu venir. Regarde-le, avec ses yeux pleins d’espoir, visant quelque chose de meilleur qui pourrait l’aider à ressortir de l’océan d’horreurs qu’il est en train de vivre, cet océan qui se teinte de la couleur de tous les alcools qu’il ingère en même temps que le goût amer de la vie elle-même. Regarde l’autre seul véritable ami que tu n’aies jamais eu, regarde son sourire bienveillant, je t’en prie. Regarde ses efforts, son inquiétude à ton égard. Tu ne ressens rien ? Peut-être que tu es trop perdu dans tes propres douleurs pour faire face à celle des autres, sinon tu aurais tout vu. Ou peut-être que les médicaments qui brouillent ton esprit brouillent aussi ta vue, après tout c’est toujours mieux que les larmes.   
Mais ne me regarde pas. Je t’en prie, ne me regarde plus jamais. De toutes façons, tu ne le faisais plus à la fin. Tu te rappelles ? « Je ne vais pas partir ce soir, j’ai trop froid. Mais tourne-toi de l’autre côté, je ne veux pas te voir. » Tu n’as jamais vu mes larmes ce soir-là, ni celles devant lesquelles tu t’es volontairement enfui les soirs suivants. Je crois que même des années dans le futur, une part de moi t’en voudra toujours.   
Mais je t’aime. C’est un cri horrible, déchirant le néant pour moi de te le dire. Je t’aime. Je t’aime. C’est affreux de le dire car plus je le répète, plus ces mots à la fois prennent de l’importance et perdent leur sens. C’est une bataille désespérée entre mon cœur et ton cerveau malade, je le sais très bien. Mais j’ai besoin de toi. Pas comme un musicien a besoin de sa muse, plus comme un animal a besoin de se ronger un membre piégé jusqu’à ce qu’il se détache. Notre amour est un poison, une étoile mourante dans une voute céleste : c’était déjà terminé dès le premier jour, mais je voyais encore un signe que tout allait bien ; j’étais juste en retard.   
Mais ne te rappelle pas de moi quand tu la regardes. Quand tu lui souris tendrement, et que tu les prends dans tes bras après de longs jours loin d’elles. Ne penses pas à moi lors des dîners de famille, quand tu sers ta fille et ta femme, ni quand tu bordes ta fille en l’embrassant tendrement sur le front, te félicitant intérieurement de ce trésor que la vie t’a offert. Ne pense plus jamais à moi dans ces moments là, car désormais ta vie est avec elles, prends conscience que tout tes choix ont une conséquence, et que tu avais fait ce choix depuis longtemps.  
Je t’aimais, et je t’aime encore. Un cri face au néant, j’ai dit. Mais maintenant que les larmes remplissent les pages que je froisse, c’est plus un hurlement face à la mort.   
Ne pense plus jamais à moi,   
Frank.


	2. Lettres 2 à 7

_Frank,_  
Tu m’en vois navré de constater que notre amitié ne tient plus. Je suis désolé que tu ressentes les choses de cette manière, mais je n’ai en aucun cas souhaité couper les ponts avec toi, ni Ray, encore moins Mikey. Eux l’ont comprit, mais tu sembles avoir prit mes mots de travers.   
Je tiens à toi, comme ami. Ce qui c’est passé avant mon mariage, je me suis rendu compte que c’était une erreur. Je m’en veux encore quotidiennement de t’avoir blessé Frank. Mais tu dois laisser le passé à ce qu’il appartient : le passé. Nous ne sommes plus que de très proches amis, nous expérimentions.   
J’ai une famille, comme tu l’as explicitement fait remarquer dans ta lettre. J’ai une fille, tu l’as déjà vue de nombreuses fois (elle te réclame, son « Oncle Frank » lui manque…). Tu ne peux pas m’envoyer de telles lettres, tu ne te rends pas compte de l’embarras émotionnel dans lequel tu me mets désormais.   
Je pensais qu’une amitié serait possible avec toi, tu étais l’un de mes plus proches amis, un de ceux sur qui j’aurais tout parié, même mon âme. Mais je crois que tu es un obstacle à ma rémission, et j’ai besoin de mettre un terme aux choses qui m’emprisonnent dans un passé trop sombre pour que j’y vois clair. Je suis désolé, Frank, mais considère notre amitié terminée.   
Tu me manques tout de même, vieil ami.   
Gerard Way. (02/01)

 

Gerard,  
Tu es quelqu’un d’abominable. Tu ne penses qu’à ta petite personne. Au départ, je ne voulais même pas répondre à ta lettre, je l’ai déchirée. Puis j’y ai repensé, elle m’a collé à l’esprit comme un débris collé à une semelle, et c’était insupportable. Alors je l’ai recollée, je l’ai relue, et elle m’a brisé une fois de plus. Ces mots, tu ne les avais jamais employés. Tu n’as jamais été formel. Quand je t’ai connu, tu étais un gamin avec un passé difficile, qui se cachait derrière des insultes pour ne pas se faire lui-même blesser. Tu n’as jamais aimé la politesse ni les formalités. Tu voulais qu’on te remarque par le scandale.   
Je déteste chaque mot que tu as employé. Tu m’as apprit à t’aimer, et je t’ai aimé passionnément, comme un premier grand amour. Je me suis accroché à toi comme à une encre, tu m’avais appris les couleurs là où même toi ne voyais que du noir. Tu me parlais d’illusions, n’est-ce pas. Tu vivais dans une illusion, comme tout le monde. Mais tu t’es senti dans le besoin de réalité quand tu as compris que les gens jugent l’illusion de chacun, et tu as toujours eu besoin d’attention, mais pas ce genre. Lindsay, regarde-la dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu l’aimes autant que tu le prétends.   
Je ne serai sûrement plus là pour le voir, de toutes façons. Car tu ne le feras JAMAIS.   
Tu veux rompre les liens avec moi ? C’est dorénavant officiel ? Plus d’hypocrisie donc, je pourrai arrêter de prétendre que tu n’y es pour rien de mon état, vu que je ne suis plus rien à tes yeux.   
Adieu Monsieur « Gerard Way ».  
Frank.(10/01)

 

Gerard,  
J’allais bien aujourd’hui. Vraiment bien. Tu sais, ces jours où tout va bien, et que rien ne peut gâcher le sourire que tu as aux lèvres ? Je vivais ça, pour une fois je pensais aller vraiment bien. Le concert s’est bien passé, même si tu t’en fiches (je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ce détail, sûrement pour en venir aux fait.) et après avoir rencontré les fans, je suis passé par l’arrière et j’ai fumé. Alors que je regardais la fumée s’échapper et s’élever, je me suis rappelé d’un truc que tu m’avais dit, quand je comptais encore pour toi. Tu devais être vraiment saoul, ou défoncé, mais on était dehors en été, et tu riais idiotement pour tout et rien, comme si la vie n’était qu’une vaste blague, comme si nous étions des héros d’un ancien temps riant de nos exploits, de nos actions et de ce que nous n’aurions jamais l’occasion d’accomplir. Puis, tu t’étais calmé d’un coup, et tu avais fixé le sol. « Frankie », tu avais murmuré. « Si jamais un jour tu es perdu, si tu te sens trop loin de ton chez toi, regarde le ciel la nuit. On trouve toujours un signe en levant les yeux. »   
Sur le coup, je suis sûr que je m’étais dit que tu étais quelqu’un de parfait, et que j’allais sûrement me faire tatouer cette phrase quelque part un de ces jours. J’en ai, bien sûr, jamais eu l’occasion et c’est pas plus mal. Ce soir, j’ai regardé le ciel, et devine quoi ? Le ciel était noir. Un noir vide, le néant le plus total. Pas d’étoile qui brille plus fort que les autres, pas de planète qui explose, pas de galaxie m’indiquant un chemin, ni de pleine lune à l’écoute de mes prières. Rien. Que de sombres nuages noirs, et ma fumée s’échappant comme ma vie.   
C’était une belle ironie du sort, et j’ai senti toute ma joie s’envoler.   
Frank. (21/03)

 

Gerard,  
Je ne veux pas t’écrire, je n’ai rien à te dire. Tu m’as expressément ordonné de ne plus t’écrire, et je te jure que ce n’est pas l’envie qui m’y pousse. Je trouve que de t’écrire comme ça c’est encore pire que de t’appeler ou de t’envoyer un texto, mais j’ai peur que Lindsay tombe dessus, ou que quelqu’un d’autre que toi le lise.   
Comprends moi bien, je ne t’écris jamais pour le plaisir de coucher ma tristesse sur un papier aussi blanc que des murs d’hôpitaux. Tu n’es pas mon psy, et je n’ai pas besoin d’un quelconque confident. Je me sens juste trahi, car tu m’as tout volé. J’ai essayé d’écrire aujourd’hui, histoire de faire avancer ma carrière que tu m’as forcé à prendre, et je n’ai pas réussi. Oh, bien sûr que les mots venaient. Mais que sur toi. Je ne peux même plus écrire sur Jamia, ni sur mes propres filles. Je n’écris que sur toi, sur la fatigue nostalgique qui hante tes yeux, sur les fossettes de ton sourire, creusées telles des tombes. Sur ta voix, qui se brise toujours en même temps que mon cœur.   
Je t’aime encore, je n’y arrive pas. Je n’y arrive plus, Gerard.   
Je n’aime plus ma propre femme comme j’aurais pu avant, tu hantes mes pensées, fantôme persistent d’un futur qui n’arrivera jamais.   
Les couleurs semblent plus fades, je vois le monde en noir et blanc, je perçois l’illusion, maintenant.   
Frank. (04/04)

 

_Frank,_  
Arrête. Je suis en tournée, et mon assistante appréhende tes lettres. Elle les trouve dans les messages des fans, et les met de côté. Aies un peu de compassion, je ne veux pas les lire. Je n’ai pas besoin de ça, je te l’ai déjà dit. Tu me rappelles des souvenirs qui appartiennent à un temps où je n’allais pas bien, je ne veux pas retomber dans tout ça. Tu sais qui j’étais, mais tu ne me connais plus. Tu es resté ancré dans le passé, là où j’ai décidé d’évoluer. S’il te plait Frank, pour ton bien, arrête de m’envoyer ces lettres. Je ne peux t’empêcher de les écrire si elles te font aller mieux, mais ne me les envoie plus, c’est assez dur comme ça.   
Embrasse Jamia et les filles pour moi, elles me manquent mais on doit faire avec.   
Sauve-toi de l’effort de me répondre, par pitié,   
Gerard Way. (10/04)

 

  
Gerard,  
Tu as tes méthodes, j’ai les miennes. C’est la seule façon que j’ai de faire passer mon envie de dépasser la limite et faire quelque chose de regrettable, j’ai l’impression d’être un funambule, et c’est affreux. Alors je suis désolé pour ta petite personne, et je suis aussi désolé de te harceler, déteste moi. Hais moi, souhaite ma mort autant que tu veux. Mais j’ai besoin de ça. Peut-être qu’un jour les lettres s’arrêteront. Alors tu sauras qu’il n’y a que deux raisons possibles, à toi de choisir celle que tu aimeras le plus.   
Stomachaches sera peut-être mon dernier album. Ou peut-être arriverai-je à aller mieux. Mais je ne sais pas pour l’instant. Je ne sais plus rien.   
Malgré toute ma haine passionnée pour qui tu es devenu, je t’aime toujours Gerard. Je ne le dirai plus, pour « t’épargner l’effort » d’avoir à l’expliquer à ta pauvre secrétaire. Ou ta pauvre femme. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point.   
Frank (19/04)

 

_Frank,_  
Cette lettre sera alors la dernière que je lirai de toi, et ne t’attends pas à ce que je réponde. Ne me force pas à les lire, et ne fais rien qui serait risqué. Tu ne sembles par comprendre que malgré la fin de notre amitié, je tiens toujours à toi, comme à un frère que la distance et les années ont éloigné. Tu as toujours une place réservée dans mon âme, j’aimerais que tu comprennes que c’est dur pour moi de commencer ce nouveau chapitre de ma vie.   
Mikey s’ inquiète pour toi, appelle-le. Envoie lui une lettre, ou un message ou ce qu’il te plait. Il sera content. Ray te transmet le bonjour, même s’il ne sait pas que nous nous parlons, si je peux me permettre d’appeler cet échange une discussion.   
Prends soin de toi, et de ta famille.   
Gerard Way (25/04)

 

 


	3. Lettres 8 à 13

Gerard,  
J’ai lu une interview sur toi il n’y a pas longtemps. Les concerts se sont succédés et je dois avouer que ça m’a occupé l’esprit, assez pour éviter de penser à toi. Mais quand je chante, c’est ton visage qui apparaît derrière mes paupières, et ça me tue.   
Cette interview, tu l’as faite dans le mois, et j’ai remarqué que tu semblais t’être abonné au mensonge. Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à leur faire croire que c’était une décision unanime de tout arrêter ? Serais-tu capable de le dire devant une fan en larmes, qui, le soir où tu l’as annoncé et crée la surprise, si je puis dire « générale », a tout perdu ? Lui dire que c’était un caprice égoïste de quelqu’un qui ne supportait plus qui il était ?   
Tu as bien réussi à blesser ton propre frère. Tu ne l’a même pas défendu quand il avait ses problèmes. Ne crois pas que je m’acharne sur toi je te montre juste la vérité. Et la vérité est que tu ne supportes pas la solitude, et tu savais que tu allais perdre des gens  rester comme tu étais. Alors tu t’es caché. Comme d’habitude.   
En fin de compte, « peur du changement » peut s’appliquer à toi aussi.   
Frank (29/04)

 

Gerard,  
J’ai appelé Mikey, il semble aller bien. Je sentais quelque chose dans sa voix, quelque chose qu’il n’avait plus depuis un long moment. Je le sens plus sûr de lui, il semble enfin stable. J’espère qu’il ira mieux.   
Et, malgré tout j’espère que toi aussi tu vas bien. Et que tu ne penses plus à moi, que tu arrives à oublier ces lettres. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir le choix, Gerard.   
Je n’ai toujours pas réussi à me débarrasser de ma nostalgie par rapport aux dernières années. Tu me manques, terriblement. J’essaye de te haïr de ne jamais répondre. J’essaye de tout mon cœur de te voir comme le mal absolu, celui qui causera ma perte. Mais je ne peux pas. Je me rappelle de tes mots soufflés dans mon oreille avant que tu ne t’endormes quand j’essaye de penser aux moments où tu me repoussais violemment, je me rappelle des baisers, des promesses nocturnes dès que j’essaye de me faire à l’idée que tu appartiens à ta femme. Je me rappelle du Toi public, mais celui qui tu étais réellement s’impose toujours à moi. J’ai du mal à m’y faire, et je suis fatigué de m’imaginer ce que j’aurais pu faire pour te garder.  
Je… Je n’écrirai rien.   
Frank.  (09/05)  


  
Gerard,  
Tout va mal . Je vais mal. Jamia va mal, aussi. Elle ne veut plus venir me voir. Elle me dit qu’elle ne supporte plus les paroles, qu’elle ne supporte plus ma voix quand je les chante. On s’est disputés, et j’ai dit des choses qui lui ont fait du mal.   
Et c’est dans ces moments là, où je suis tout seul et que ces feuilles blanches deviennent ma barrette de drogue, que je me dis que ma vie n’est pas ordonnée. Je me dis que j’ai fait une succession de mauvais choix, les uns après les autres, et qu’au fond ma vie se résumera à ça. On se rappellera de moi comme celui qui n’a pas réussi. Tu finiras par m’oublier, c’est pas si grave tu l’as sûrement déjà fait. Mikey et Ray finiront par se lasser de moi, les fans s’en iront, car tout le monde grandit. Et Jamia divorcera, c’est sûrement ce qui est le plus sage pour elle car je ne lui apporte rien.   
Alors à quoi ça sert, Gerard ? Je ne fais que pleurer sous une pluie battante, je me fonds dans le décor sans jamais l’incorporer à ce que je suis. Je n’ai plus rien qui se raccroche un tant soit peu à de l’espoir.   
Quand on était encore ensemble, je souhaitais pouvoir acheter l’éternité. Rien que toi et moi. Nos rêves, nos rires, et aussi nos pleurs, car il y en a toujours. N’importe quel prix m’aurait convenu, tant que c’était pour vivre avec toi. Mais tu me sembles être un songe lointain maintenant, l’effigie de mes échecs.  Désormais, je souhaite acheter tout, sauf une minute de plus ici.  
Je suis désolé pour mes lettres. Désolé pour mes tribulations, pour mes fautes, mes espérances vaines. Je suis désolé d’être Frank Iero, et pas un fan ,t’envoyant une lettre, ni un homme d’affaires qui n’aurait jamais entendu parler de toi, ni une chose n’ayant jamais existé. Je suis désolé d’être rentré dans ta vie.   
Merci pour tout ce que tu m’as offert, et ce que tu m’as reprit.   
Frank. (27/05)

 

_Frank,_  
Je vais être honnête, ces dernières lettres que tu as envoyé, je ne les ai pas ouvertes. Peut être parce que j’ai peur de les ouvrir, et de lire ce qu’il y a dedans. Ou bien parce que je sais justement ce qu’il y a dedans, et au fond ça me terrifie encore plus que de ne pas savoir. Si ça se trouve ce n’est que le fruit de ma réflexion.   
Mais je ne reçois plus rien. Je n’aurais jamais pensé t’écrire, mais cela fait deux mois que je n’ai rien reçu de toi. Je ne voulais pas t’avouer que je gardais tes lettres, sans jamais les ouvrir. Sûrement parce que la dernière que j’ai lue m’a fait peur, et que c’est une manière pour moi de savoir si tu vas bien. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu’il y a dedans, tu m’as déjà assez accusé comme ça. Mais j’aimerais savoir si tu… écris encore. Si c’est juste une erreur de mon assistante.   
Mes amitiés,   
Gerard Way. (17/07)

_Frank,_  
J’ai viré mon assistante. Elle était incompétente, de toute façon. Je n’ai toujours pas tes lettres, et je ne les ai pas trouvées dans celles écrites par les fans. Es-tu sûr de l’adresse ? M’écris-tu encore, ou es-tu enfin guéri ? Ta tournée est terminée, je ne peux même pas savoir si tu vas bien avec ça.   
S’il te plait, réponds. C’est la première fois que je te demande de répondre.   
Gerard Way (28/07)

_Frank,_  
Bravo, tu as réussi. Tu m’as empoisonné de tes pensées, tes mots résonnent dans ma tête. Je ne peux plus vivre normalement à cause de toi, tu es content ? Je suis sûr que oui. Tu n’écris plus, car tu avais déjà largué ta bombe destructrice dans les lettres que tu avais écrites avant. Plus besoin d’en envoyer, tout était déjà fait. Tu savais que j’allais les ouvrir. Que j’allais lire ces roses et me piquer aux épines. Je ne peux plus regarder Lindsay en face, je te vois à sa place. Tu me regardes quand je dors, je rêve de toi, bon sang ! Que veux-tu ? Que je laisse tomber ma famille pour toi ? Que je renie tout ce que j’ai essayé de construire pour ton bonheur ? Mais c’est toi qui es égoïste ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que dès que je dis que je souffre, la moindre douleur que je ressens en moi est de ta faute ? Tu es celui qui m’a montré que c’était possible de vivre après 25 ans, tu m’as montré comment baisser ma garde et embrasser les possibilités. Tu es mon premier Tout, mon premier espoir, et tu crois vraiment que j’essaye de t’effacer de ma vie par pur égoïsme ? Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Bandit, ni Lindsay. Et ta lettre, la toute première, je l’ai relue jusqu’à ce que mes yeux ne puissent plus supporter les larmes et la lumière la rendant éblouissante, tout comme tu l’es. Tu as écorché mon cœur en écrivant cette lettre, tu as déclenché un processus qui ne s’arrêtera plus. Je m’infecte de toi, je saigne mon amour pour cette famille que j’ai voulue, jusqu’à ce que ton poison soit le seul qui reste. Tu m’as blessé de la plus belle des manières, et je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre maintenant. J’ai lu tes lettres Frank, et je ne sais pas où tu es. Tu ne réponds plus au téléphone, ta boîte mail est pleine. Ceci est ma dernière chance.   
J’ai peur, Frank. Voilà, je l’ai dit. Je flippe, j’ai foutument peur. Tu crois que j’ai changé ? Je n’ai jamais été autant moi qu’ici, maintenant. J’ai peur de te perdre, peur que tu ne veuilles plus te battre. Et J’ai peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir te revoir.   
Je t’en prie Frank, sois en vie, et réponds moi.   
Gerard. (15/08)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu la lecture autant qu'à moi durant l'écriture! n'hésitez pas à commenter :)


	4. Lettres 14  à 22

Frank Iero à l’hopital !   
» //ROCKBANDS.COM//  
Frank,   
Je suis horrifié, et d’apprendre ça comme ça rend la nouvelle encore pire. C’est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne pouvais pas appeler, me rassurer ? Tu n’es pas dans le coma, ce que j’ai lu dit le contraire, alors tu aurais très bien pu. Et j’ai vu des photos de toi. Dieu que tu es devenu maigre. Je ne supporte pas que tu te fasses ça, c’est encore pire que tout pour moi.   
Ecoute, je ne t’écris pas pour te faire la morale, même si j’en rêverais à ce moment. Je voulais m’excuser. Tu ne mérites pas d’aimer quelqu’un d’aussi néfaste que moi. Je ne t’ai jamais rien apporté de bon, et ceci n’est qu’un exemple parmi des milliers. Tu es tombé parce que tu ne manges plus, tu ne manges plus parce que… J’ai lu ta lettre, je te l’ai déjà dit, mais voilà. Je sais comment tu te sens, je sais ce que c’est. Accroche toi, d’accord ?   
Je rentre bientôt sur Los Angeles, accepterais-tu que je vienne te voir à l’hôpital ? Je déteste ces endroits, mais je ne sais pas si tu t’es réconcilié avec Jamia et ça m’embête de te laisser seul dans une telle situation.   
s’il te plait, rétablis-toi bien.   
Gerard. (22/08)

 

Gerard,  
Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps à me répéter les mêmes choses que ce que tu m’as dit par lettre, si jamais tu viens. Je peux supporter des mots sur papier, mais te les entendre dire seraient une toute autre affaire.   
Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, Gerard.   
Frank. (25/08)

 

Frank,   
Merci encore de m’avoir reçu tout à l’heure. Je suis désolé de n’avoir pu rester plus longtemps, mais je commençais à saturer. Ne le prends pas mal, c’est juste douloureux de te revoir, et l’ambiance de l’hôpital ne rend pas les choses plus agréables, au contraire.   
J’espère que la situation avec Jamia va s’arranger, de tout cœur. Ainsi que.. ta « situation émotionnelle ».   
Prends soin de toi, consulte peut-être quelqu’un. J’espère qu’on se reverra vite, quand tu iras mieux.   
Gerard Way. (26/08)

 

Gerard ,  
Alors je vois que maintenant que tu t’es assuré que j’étais bel et bien toujours en vie tu me rejettes. Quelle douce ironie, quand je te frôle tu finis toujours pas t’échapper. Ton personnage de scène déteint sur toi, tu te crées quelque chose d’aussi éphémère et impossible à capturer qu’un papillon, et à la fin la personne que tu es est aussi affectée par le cocon. Tu es devenu un mensonge, Gerard.   
Maintenant, en effet parlons-en de ma santé. Tu m’as détruis avec tes conneries Gerard. Notre passé, ton présent et sûrement ce que tu as prévu dans le futur, ce sera sûrement encore quelque chose qui va me détruire. Tu finiras par aimer ça. Et puis je finirai par renoncer. La prochaine fois je n’appellerai pas les secours. Et je ne consulterai pas de psy à deux balles, tu peux aller te faire mettre. Si ce n’est déjà fait, tu sembles assez ouvert d’esprit désormais, dans le genre « j’accepte tout le monde », est-ce que ça va aussi jusqu’entre les draps ?  
C’était une erreur d’accepter que tu viennes. Je le savais.  
Frank.(29/08)

 

Frank Iero,   
Je t’interdis de me parler comme ça. Tu es devenu complètement cinglé, tu le sais ça ? Je suis toujours le même, et tu essayes de me rabaisser en critiquant le fait que j’admette que j’ai besoin d’aide. Mais toi aussi, tu en as besoin. Ne rejette pas constamment la faute sur moi, je suis moins fautif que toi dans toute cette histoire. L’amour, des fois ça dure, des fois ça échoue. Désolé de n’avoir JAMAIS ressenti les mêmes choses que toi ! Je ne peux pas contenter tout le monde.   
Quant à tes accusations d’infidélité envers ma femme, elles sont ridicules et injustifiées, et je pense en effet que si c’était pour que tu réagisses ainsi, il aurait mieux fallu que je garde mes distances.   
Tu as désespérément besoin d’aide Frank, et tant que tu ne t’en rendras pas compte tu ne pourras pas avancer, et je ne pourrai rien pour toi.   
En attendant, je crois que l’on peut oublier toute possibilité de se revoir. J’ai fait trop de chemin pour que tu ruines tout à nouveau.   
Gerard (31/08)

 

Gerard,  
Bien. Dis que ruines tout. Dis que je suis cinglé et que j’ai besoin d’aide. Mais je ne vis pas dans un mensonge constant. Je ne serai jamais celui qui regrettera toute ma vie les opportunités que je n’ai pas su saisir. Quand j’ai eu des sentiments pour toi, et que je t’ai vu me regarder en coin quand tu te croyais discret, j’ai su saisir ma chance. Je ne l’ai jamais regretté, et même malgré tous tes efforts pour me dégouter de toi aujourd’hui, je n’arrive pas à t’oublier. Je ne peux pas oublier tes lèvres, ton sourire tranquille quand personne ne te regarde, la façon dont tu chantonnes tes idées de chanson avant de les soumettre au groupe. Des fois j’entends encore ton stylo taper rythmiquement sur ton cahier quand tu cherches de l’inspiration. Mais je me rends vite compte que ce n’est pas toi. C’est toujours quelque chose, ou quelqu’un d’autre. Malgré tes insultes, tes efforts pour m’éloigner, tu sais très bien que je serai un parasite récurrent à ta petite vite parfaite d’homme refait, prêt à entrer dans le droit chemin.   
Je ne sais pas si Mikey et Ray te croient, mais je t’ai vu quand tu étais le plus vulnérable. Alors même derrière un masque je reconnaitrai tes yeux.   
Frank IERO. (02/09)

 

Gerard,  
Félicitations pour l’album. J’ai beaucoup aimé les chansons. Je n’arrive plus à écrire, personnellement. Je suis fatigué, et j’ai à peine le temps entre les concerts et le repos. Les membres de mon groupe commencent à me faire des commentaires, ils disent que je prends trop de cachets, surtout le frère de Jamia. Peut-être que j’essaye tout simplement de remplacer la chaleur de tes bras avec celle artificielle des antidépresseurs. Qui sait.   
Jamia, elle, me parle à peine. Elle a comprit depuis longtemps que Stomacaches n’était pas sur elle. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire devant les filles, mais je vois son regard sombre tenter de percer sous ma carapace. Elle essaye de raviver ce que j’avais avant. Pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi ce que je ressentais dans le fait de vivre. Je crois qu’à ce stade elle essaye juste de me garder en vie pour les enfants.   
T’es-tu déjà senti mal au point de faire une erreur de prescription, Gerard ? As-tu déjà pensé écrire une longue lettre à chaque personne que tu connais, pour lui expliquer qui est cette personne, tapie au fond de toi-même, cette personne qui hurle sans cesse d’être laissée tranquille alors qu’en fait, tout ce dont elle a besoin c’est d’être à jamais dans les bras de quelqu’un ? Ou est-ce que tes cachets à toi font effet ?   
J’essaye de rester fort. Je sais que tu me hais. Quand tu es venu me voir à l’hôpital, tu brûlais d’une passion féroce, et j’y voyais de la haine. Tu étais rempli de haine, comme on remplit un sceau d’eau brûlante. Tu avais cette posture, ce regard. Tu hésitais, non pas à m’aimer, mais à me haïr. Au fond, j’essaye de me consoler en me disant qu’au moins, je compte pour quelque chose en toi.   
Désolé que tu ne veuilles pas lire ça, je me vois mal l’envoyer à quelqu’un d’autre.   
Frank (17/11)

 

Frank,   
Je ne t’ai jamais haï. Je t’ai menti, trompé, humilié, j’ai essayé de te donner toutes les raisons possibles pour que toi tu mes haïsses. Car je suis un venin. Je m’infiltres en toi, et je te détruis, jusqu’à ce que tu deviennes… Ce que tu es aujourd’hui. Je n’ai jamais voulu que l’on en arrive là. Et maintenant, j’arrête. Je ne mentirai plus. Je ne te donnerai plus de prétexte pour arrêter de t’écrire, de te parler, ou même de te voir. Je serai franc.   
Tu me hantes. Tu es la personne qui se cache au coin de mon œil, une apparition persistent qui ne s’en ira jamais. Tu m’as troublé de la plus belle des manières quand je t’ai rencontré. Tu avais cet air si assuré, si défiant, mais aussi si timide. Tu étais quelqu’un qui n’avait pas peur du risque tu aimais aller tête la première dans le danger, si ce qui était au bout en valait la peine. Je t’ai admiré, jusqu’à ce que tu m’embrasses. Là, tu m’as fait douter de moi, chose que j’avais l’habitude de faire, mais pas aussi fortement. Et un jour, j’ai craqué. Tout t’est tombé dessus, comme une pluie d’étoiles. Je laissais ma haine du monde déferler sur toi, un tsunami que tu as balayé d’un coup de main, quand tu m’as pris dans tes bras, et que tu m’as soufflé que l’on allait toujours s’en sortir. Je souhaite de revenir à cette époque, et essayer un peu plus fort de croire en moi, de croire en nous.   
Je n’ai jamais douté de toi. Tu étais cette constante dans ma vie qui m’a permit de voir que le monde, lui, changeait au fil du temps. J’ai essayé de m’adapter, et j’ai rencontré Lindsay. Une femme belle, sûre d’elle, qui défie tout le monde. Exactement tout ce que j’aimais chez toi. Alors, je me suis dit « il faut avancer » et je l’ai embrassée. Je m’en veux tellement, ton regard, tes mots, tes revendications, je me rappelle de tout ça. Mais je l’ai tout de même épousée, je lui ai fait un enfant. C’est ma famille maintenant, et j’ai souhaité, j’ai souhaité si fort te reléguer au second plan. Mais tu as toujours été là, à épier tous mes faits et gestes même quand tu n’étais pas là. Mais je continuais à me dire « vas de l’avant ! ». Et nous avons reprit, car je ne suis jamais assez fort pour te résister. Je t’ai laissé m’embarquer dans cette chambre, je t’ai laissé faire. Et j’ai aimé, bien sûr que j’ai aimé te laisser le contrôle, je me sentais si reposé de savoir que tu étais là, contre mon cœur, à t’assurer de ma survie à ma place. Tu étais fort, et tu souriais tellement.   
Puis vint l’histoire avec Mikey. Sa femme. Ma propre femme, trouvant honteux les actions de mon frère. Sur le coup, j’ai senti comme un long coup de point s’abattre sur moi, l’épée de Damoclès se dérobait finalement pour s’abattre sur moi à pleine puissance. Alors je t’ai rejeté, encore une fois. Je t’ai fait paraître ma haine la plus vive, la plus féroce. Celle qui m’a tenu éveillé la nuit, car je voulais que tu t’éloignes. Je me sentais coupable, envers Lindsay car elle était condamné à être éternellement mon second choix, mais également envers toi qui étais condamné à vivre comme un Prométhée, se faisant dévorer le foie tous les jours, pour qu’il repousse le lendemain. Et si tu savais à quel point je m’en veux, Frank. Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire ça. Mais tu as toujours été le sauveur, là où je n’ai jamais été rien d’autre que le destructeur.   
Au fond de mon cœur, tu as toujours été le premier choix. La première pensée à l’aube, la dernière avant minuit. Et je sais aussi que je ne suis pas prêt à quitter ma femme et ma fille pour toi. Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser ma vie, mes efforts être réduits à néant alors que je sais que je ne te ferai que du mal. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être assez fort, de te mentir, de me voiler la face, de te tromper, te blesser, te tuer à petit peu. Tout cela parce que je….   
Je suis navré de t’avoir conduit une fois de plus à l’hôpital, Frank.   
Je ne sais pas si c’est de circonstance, mais… Joyeux Noël. Que Dieu te bénisse.  
Gerard. (25/12)


	5. Final, Lettres 23 à 26

Cher Gerard,   
T’es-tu déjà demandé pour quelle raison on aimait quelqu’un ? Pour ses caractéristiques physiques, mentales ? Son sens de l’humour, ou de la tragédie ? Pour son passé, ou son potentiel futur ? J’aime penser dans la globalité, et me dire que l’on aime quelqu’un parce qu’elle ressemble à quelqu’un d’autre qui nous a marqué.   
Quand j’ai rencontré Jamia elle m’avait tout d’abord fait penser à une héroïne d’un comics que je lisais étant gamin. Elle était loin d’être farouche, avait cette lueur de caprice et cette moue boudeuse qui m’a convaincu au premier regard. Je l’ai aimé comme je n’ai jamais aimé aucune femme avant. Elle est parfaite, courageuse, et n’a pas peur du danger, ou de se salir les mains. Je suis fier de l’avoir compté à mes côtés.   
Je suis allé la voir aujourd’hui, je voulais tirer les choses au clair entre nous, qu’il n’y ait plus aucun non-dit. J’ai dû être franc avec elle, et je lui ai parlé de ces dernières années, de ma souffrance, de mes peurs et mes doutes, sur elle, mais aussi sur toi. Bien évidemment, elle a crié. Elle s’est énervée à en manquer de souffle, à en devenir aussi rouge que les roses que je lui offrais à nos anniversaires. Et c’est la que la culpabilité s’est insinué en moi. Alors qu’elle hurlait que notre relation n’était qu’une perte de temps, qu’une longue et tragique mascarade, qu’elle avait vu l’inévitable dès qu’elle t’avais rencontré, je n’arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que ta lettre. Celle qui m’a prouvé qu’après tout, il restait encore un espoir dans ce monde.   
Nous nous sommes néanmoins quittés en bons termes. Elle n’a pas claqué la porte, je ne suis pas parti en coup de vent, et elle n’a pas revendiqué ses droits sur nos enfants. Nous avons fini par discuter calmement, et nous avons convenu qu’il était préférable que notre mariage tienne pour les filles, bien que notre relation se résume désormais à un tas de cendres, pièce à conviction d’un amour qui a bel et bien existé.   
Et quand je me suis éloigné dans l’allée de notre maison, j’ai encore une fois pensé à toi. Et je me suis rendu compte que je n’avais jamais dans ma vie entière rencontré quelqu’un comme toi. C’est pour cela que je t’aime tant, tu es unique. Tu as toujours désespérément cherché à être visible par ta particularité, et à mes yeux tu as très bien réussi. C’est d’ailleurs sûrement pour ça que je ne pourrai jamais t’oublier. Malheureusement, j’ai connu des personnes comme Jamia, et je ne les ai pas autant aimé, et toi, tu as toujours été le seul.   
Je m’éloignais toujours plus de la vie à laquelle je m’étais raccroché depuis si longtemps, et, étrangement, je sentais un poids s’enlever de ma poitrine. La culpabilité s’effaçait comme un mauvais rêve, et bien que je sentais encore du regret de l’avoir fait, je me sentais soulagé, j’étais enfin vidé de la haine en moi.   
Maintenant, j’aimerais clarifier un point : j’ai très bien compris ta lettre Gerard. J’ai relu chacun de ses mots un par un, j’ai tenté d’analyser toutes tes phrases, tout ce que tu m’as dit. Et j’ai très bien compris que tu ne feras jamais la même chose, tu ne quitteras jamais Lindsay pour quelqu’un comme moi. Et je te comprends. Et je ne t’en veux plus. C’est pour cela que je trouve important de te dire ça : Je ne l’ai pas fait pour toi.   
Jamia et moi, c’est une page tournée. Elle ne m’aime plus, je n’ai plus qu’une affection passionnée pour elle. Mais je ne suis pas à ta disposition pour autant, Gerard. Je crois qu’il est temps pour moi de tourner une autre page, de clore ce chapitre de voyage au cœur de mes regrets. En effet, tu m’as prouvé que les choses changeaient. Quand je t’ai vu à l’hôpital, j’ai remarqué à quel point tu avais changé. Tes lettres me l’ont prouvé aussi. Tu es toujours aussi unique, mais tu as cette part de singularité désormais, qui te poussera à toujours tenir ta femme par les côtes, avec un sourire de père de famille aux lèvres. Tu mérites une stabilité, et j’en ai fini d’essayer vainement.   
Peut-être qu’un jour je trouverai quelqu’un comme toi. Aussi nouveau, plein d’espoirs, de rêves et d’étoiles dans les yeux. Peut-être que cette personne, elle, apprendra à braver la nuit à mes côtés. Peut être que sa main sera sur mes côtés. Seul le temps le dira.   
En attendant, Gerard, je voulais te remercier de ta franchise. Et te remercier pour les fleurs que tu as fait vivre dans ma vie, même si le principe de voir des fleurs éclore c’est de savoir dans un coin de son esprit qu’elles vont vite faner. Mon amour pour toi, lui, est plus robuste.  
Je t’aimerai toujours, ça j’en suis certain. Tu as trop compté pour moi pour que je t’oublie si facilement. Mais j’ai appris à te pardonner. Et j’ai appris à me pardonner.   
Merci encore pour tout, j’espère qu’on se reverra bientôt, dans de meilleures circonstances.   
Pour toujours, Frank. (10/01)

 

**Deux ans plus tard.**  
  


_Mon cher Frank,_  
Ca fait un bout de temps qu’on ne s’était pas écrit de lettres, n’est-ce pas ? Quelque part, je suis heureux qu’on soit repassé aux coups de fil après la dernière, mais là mon téléphone est HS, et je ne pourrai pas en avoir de nouveau avant la fin de la tournée. Comment tu vas, depuis deux semaines ? J’espère que les filles vont bien, je crois que c’est à ton tour de les garder, si mes calculs de semaine sont exacts !   
La tournée se passe bien, les fans adorent le nouvel album. Mais, au fond de moi, je ne le sens plus comme avant. Je sens qu’il me manque quelque chose, je n’ai plus les mêmes sensations sur scène.   
J’ai arrêté de prendre mes cachets, ils ne faisaient plus effet de toute façon. Je suis content, peut-être que c’est une manière pour moi de tourner la page sur un triste chapitre de ma vie, pas si glorieuse que je l’aurais souhaité. Je voulais quelque chose de grand, toujours plus grand. Et maintenant je regrette amèrement, parce que je suis loin de vous trois. Mikey, bien évidemment, je le vois souvent, mais ce n’est plus la même chose. Je ne ressens plus cette électricité me parcourir quand je sais que je vais le voir, parce qu’on n’est plus sur scène comme avant. Raymond, lui aussi me manque. Ses blagues, ses inquiétude maternelle envers nous, comme s’il se faisait un devoir de nous protéger.   
Et toi aussi, tu me manques terriblement. On s’est revus, certes, mais pas aussi longtemps que je ne l’aurais souhaité. Tes yeux me manquent, j’aimais me perdre dedans le soir des tournées. C’était sympa de savoir que je pouvais me raccrocher à toi quand je paniquais sur scène.   
Pour être honnête, j’aimerais qu’on recommence tout à zéro, nous quatre. Reformer My Chemical Romance, rendre heureux nos fans, mais également nos cœurs, tu vois le genre ? J’aimerais voir grandir les idées que j’ai le soir, quand je suis seul dans le bus de tournée. J’aimerais ne pas avoir à me dire « cette idée aurait été géniale, si on était encore un groupe ». Je ne veux plus être seul, je ne veux plus être loin de vous, je suis fatigué de tout ça, et mes paroles me semblent fade, maintenant qu’elles n’ont plus le sens qu’elles avaient autrefois. Créons de nouveaux lendemains tous ensemble, redevenons ceux que nous étions, par pitié.   
Je ne te rejetterai pas cette fois. On pourrait... Tout recommencer.   
Bien à toi, s’il te plait réfléchis à ma proposition.   
Gee. (28/04)

 

Gee,   
Tu sais que j’ai toujours détesté attendre, hein ? Dépêches toi de finir ta tournée, et fixe un rendez vous avec les gars, après tout c’était ton idée, ha ha.   
Quant à cette proposition… Je te promets d’y réfléchir sérieusement.   
Fais attention à toi, à très bientôt.   
Frank.

  
**Frank sourit alors qu’il déposa sa dernière lettre dans la boîte, et l’éloigna tranquillement, les mains enfouies dans ses poches. Ce jean était très vieux, pensa-t-il. C’est sûrement pour cela qu’il n’avait pas remarqué après l’avoir mit le petit papier qui logeait dans le fond de sa poche gauche depuis trois ans. Quand il sortit ses clefs pour ouvrir sa porte d’entrée, il fut surpris par la chute du carré blanc sur le sol trempé par la pluie. Il haussa les sourcils, puis se baisa pour le ramasser avant qu’il ne soit imbibé d’eau. Quand il le déplia, son cœur rata un battement, il savait que qui ce mot provenait ; Il avait observé cette écriture assez longtemps pour en connaître chaque courbe, chaque défaut et chaque perfection. L’écriture avait été malheureusement partiellement effacé par un passage en machine, mais était encore lisible, avec un peu d’efforts. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent tendrement quand il comprit que cela remontait à son dernier passage à l’hôpital, la dernière fois qu’il avait mit ce jean troué.**  


_Je t’aime.  
G. _  

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, alors voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, elle sera quasi-entièrement rédigée de cette manière, et la publication sera assez rapide car sa rédaction est terminée! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis ouverte à tous types de commentaires! ;') xx


End file.
